


A Lust As Strong As Iron

by Virage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Carrying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Wet Dream, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virage/pseuds/Virage
Summary: Teru has been nursing a blossoming crush on her beautiful childhood friend Hime for some time, but Hime might sink her teeth into Teru's heart first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote a draft of this for /u/'s Personal Yuri Projects thread, but I revised it a bit and decided to post it here for posterity.

Teru slipped her pajama shorts over her muscular legs, watching with mild dismay as they were nearly swallowed up by her bulging thighs. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her tanned face staring back. Her unadorned, angular features could be charitably described as handsome, although Teru herself did nothing to dispel her boyish reputation by adhering to a strict workout regimen. Her toes sank into the overly plush carpet, and she felt the unique feeling that only comes with getting naked in someone else's home. The tank top hanging from her shoulders displayed her upper-body strength. She usually slept shirtless to keep cool doing these hot summer nights, but she wanted to at least display at modicum of modesty when sleeping over her best friend's house. Gathering up her clothes, she stuffed them in her duffel bag. Turning the ornate door handle, she left the bathroom and walked the short distance down the hallway. A blast of chilled air greeted Teru's skin as she entered her childhood friend Hime's bedroom. One reason why Teru decided to wear a shirt to bed tonight was that Hime always kept her room freezing cold year round, either by blasting the A/C in the summer or keeping the thermostat all the way down in the winter. Teru wasn't terribly opposed to it, but she always made sure to dress warmly whenever they hung out together at Hime's house, if only to cover up her constantly stiff nipples.

The first sight that greeted Teru's eyes upon entering the bedroom was Hime's ass sticking up in the air. Teru's gaze lingered on the view for a bit longer than socially appropriate, appreciating how Hime's thin nightgown was sandwiched directly between the cheeks. It took Teru a second to realize that Hime was smoothing out the bedsheet, her slender hands flattening out the wrinkles. Teru looked away, ashamed that she was checking out her friend's butt. Although, she was quick to admit that Hime's rear was only one of her attractive points. Teru was particularly enamored of Hime's, long, jet-black hair. More than once, Teru found an excuse to stick her nose close enough to smell it, and was always greeted with the delicious scent of floral shampoo. But she always made an effort to keep the creepiness to a minimum, so as not to upset her friend. Besides, with her doll-like looks, Hime could be with anyone in school, and Teru didn't dare dream for a moment that she would ever want to be with a tomboy like herself.

Hime turned around, apparently noticing Teru's presence. "Is that enough? Covers, I mean," Hime said. Teru looked down at the blankets on the floor, happy to see that there was a nice thick one on top in case she got cold. She really didn't mind sleeping on the floor, and she always insisted that Hime should sleep in her own bed, since Teru herself was simply a guest in Hime's house.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Teru said. Every time she slept over, she hoped, in the farthest corner of her mind, that Hime would invite her to sleep together, but so far that has only happened in her dreams. Teru slipped into her makeshift bed, pulling the sheet over herself for now. "Goodnight, Hime."

"Goodnight, Teru. Sweet dreams." Hime reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Teru's fingers felt around for her phone, feeling its familiar rectangular shape next to her pillow. Another quirk of Hime's bedroom is that she keeps it as dark as a witch's womb. It was as if the walls absorbed every stray photon that might escape from a charging device. That's why Teru kept her phone handy to use as a flashlight when she went to the bathroom. Strangely enough, Hime seemed to be able to navigate the darkness just fine without even so much as a stubbed toe. Well, Teru reasoned, she did live here, after all. Soon, the only sound she could hear was Hime's gentle breathing, and soon Teru felt herself slip over the edge into sleep's embrace.

The creaking of Hime's bed roused Teru from her slumber. Figuring that her friend was just going to the bathroom, Teru stayed still and pretended to still be asleep. She was a bit confused when Hime seemed to kneel down next to her. Was she going to pull Teru's sheet up? How sweet. She nearly sneezed when she felt Hime's hair tickle her nose, however. Teru could feel Hime's breath against her cheek as Hime leaned in closer. Teru's heart skipped a beat, then she heard a gutteral sound, as if Hime was clearing her throat.

Teru felt Hime’s thumb press down on her bottom lip, then a slight touch of pressure forced her lips open. She felt the warmth of Hime’s lips against her own, followed by a freezing-cold liquid being forced onto her tongue, as if the chilly air in the room had turned into water in her mouth. She swallowed instinctively, feeling the freezing, sticky wad travel down her throat, then fingers of pure cold slithered through her muscles. Teru felt a telltale flow of liquid in her shorts, but not the one that she expected; her period decided enter the stage instead. She tried to get up to grab a pad, but her limbs wouldn't respond. _What a helluva time to get sleep paralysis, _she thought. Hime began to pull the sheet off Teru's body, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin where the cold air settled on bare flesh. Teru then felt her shorts being slid down her legs until they were completely bare. If Hime meant to clean her up, it was a nice gesture, but really, Teru was a big girl now and she could manage. She then felt slender fingers hook into her panties, and soon she was bottomless. Not that she minded, but if this was going to be their first time, at least they kissed first.

A choked gasp escaped from Teru's throat as she felt something invade her most sacred temple. She could just move her fingers enough to grip the sheets as something warm and wet entered her body. From the rapidly cooling wetness on her thighs, and the gentle tickling of hair against bare skin, she realized that Hime was sticking her tongue inside of her. But rather than the sensual movements of a lover, Hime's tongue lapped around like a dog's around a water bowl. Every few seconds, the tongue would withdraw, and Teru could swear she heard Hime hungrily swallow. Because of constant interruptions, Teru never got close to climax. She really wanted to reach down and touch her bean, but her hands wouldn't listen to her commands. As suddenly as she began, Hime stopped licking Teru's tingling flesh, and she felt Hime clean her up with a tissue and redress her. Hime then gently pulled the sheet up to Teru's chin. Despite her urgent wish to finish what Hime started, Teru felt herself quickly drift back to sleep.

When she awoke again, Teru was glad that her arms and legs worked properly again. Last night's experience came flooding back, and she decided to chalk it up as a very strange, very wet dream. Although it wasn't the first time she's had naughty dreams about her best friend, it was the first one that was so vivid. Teru stretched and yawned, squeezing her thighs together to wring out the last drop of pleasure. She looked over to Hime's bed and saw the pale girl in the middle of a massive yawn. The morning sun came through the window at the perfect angle to illuminate every crevice in Hime's dainty mouth. Her sharp canines sparkled in the light, and Teru glimpsed the pink tongue that she dreamt was inside her last night. Teru was about to slip a finger into her shorts before she caught herself peeping again and looked away, making a show of scratching her head.

"Morning, Hime. Did you sleep well?" Teru said, hoping she didn't sound too weird.

"Yes, I did. Do you have any good dreams?" Hime asked. She swung her slender legs out of bed, flexing her toes.

"Not that I remember!." Teru nearly choked on the last syllable when she saw Hime licking her lips. "Um, yeah."

When Teru got home that evening, she got her things together for school tomorrow and put them in her bag. After she had showered, brushed her teeth and bade her mother goodnight, Teru locked her bedroom door and climbed into bed with her phone, tissue box at her side. After biting her lip, she entered her pin code and unlocked the screen. She opened the app drawer, then tapped on the My Files app. She navigated through a labyrinthine maze of folders, going deep into the bowels of the operating system. In an unpronounceable folder, a single picture lived among the drivers. It was a selfie, although one Teru never intended to post to SMS. A few weeks ago, Teru and Hime went clothes shopping. Hime picked out a nice summer dress, and Teru put her arm around her and held up her phone. While they both smiled, the timer went off and snapped the photo, but Teru's arm was held at an odd angle, and the top of her own head was out of frame. Normally this would be cause to consign the photo to the digital dustbin, but the camera just happened to be at just the right angle to get a great view of Hime's cleavage. Although the slender girl had slender assets, Teru's heart skipped a beat when she got home that night and saw that picture while thumbing through the album, a diamond hiding in the rough of pictures of food and other JK detritus.

Teru knew it was wrong to keep the photo, that it was an invasion of her friend's privacy, no matter how unintentional. This was the same girl that once played with her in the sandbox as kids. And it's not like she's never seen Hime's chest before; after all, they had the same gym class, and they've been to the beach more than once. But perhaps it was shame that added to the arousal. She pinched the screen, zooming in on the pale canyon. For the umpteenth time, Teru was glad that she splurged on the phone model with the great camera. Reclining her head, she held her phone on one hand while slipping her other one in her panties. Her face red from more than just arousal, Teru began to slowly touch herself, imagining Hime's long fingers caressing her slit. When she touched the screen to keep it from turning off, she accidentally panned up to Hime's face. The sight of Hime's lips and grinning teeth made Teru remember her dream, and she imagined her friend's head squeezed between her thighs, black hair draped across her skin. She bit her lip to suppress a moan; waves of pleasure racked her body quicker than usual. 

After wiping herself off, she sent Hime a quick text to tell her that she had fun over her house and to have a good night. Before she could even clean off a smudge of her juices that her fingers left on the screen, she saw that Hime already read her text. Teru wondered if Hime was on her phone doing the same thing, before quickly discarding the idea. Hime was a proper girl, she wouldn't do something so lewd. Teru quickly got an idea and squeezed her phone between her thighs, getting a pleasant buzz from Hime's response. Grinning stupidly, Teru read Hime's text, which just said that she was glad Teru enjoyed herself and that she was welcome over anytime. After setting her morning alarm, Teru rolled over and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, Teru's school went on its annual summer hike in the mountains, a pilgrimage that seemed designed only to fatten the local mosquitos. Teru, tomboy that she was, always enjoyed the experience, but Hime looked even worse than usual. The pale girl never did well in the sun to begin with, and here in the blistering heat, she looked ready to melt. Her black hair, done up in a ponytail, was plastered to her skin, and it the dark mop on her head looked like it absorbed enough heat to fry an egg. Hime's dark eyes peered out miserably from beneath half-closed lids. She shuffled off the trail onto a nearby rock to catch her breath in the shade. The girls were told to enjoy the hike in pairs, and to return to the campsite before dark. A beginner's trail like this would be no problem for the outdoorsy Teru, but she kept pace with Hime, since she wouldn't dream of leaving her friend behind.

Hime unclipped a water bottle from her waist and twisted off the cap. She held the bottle to her lips, reclining her head at ever increasing angles, her swanlike throat rippling. Finally, she stuck out her tongue out and shook the bottle. When not a single drop appeared, she angrily crumpled up the bottle and threw it onto the ground.

"Fuck," Hime said. Well, maybe she wasn't so proper after all.

"Hime, you shouldn't litter!" Teru said, in her best mom tone. "Taking care of nature is everyone's responsibility. Pack it in, pack it out." Teru walked into the weeds and retrieved the bottle. Hime threw the bottlecap at Teru, which bounced off her boobs and ricocheted off a tree. Frowning, Teru pulled off her backpack and dumped the empty bottle inside, then grabbed a fresh one. It was warm, but better than nothing. She took off the cap and handed it to Hime, who took greedy gulps before handing it back. Teru took a swig herself, her lips tingling a bit from the indirect kiss.

Teru looked at the sharp angle the sunlight was making through the trees. The sky was still blue, but she knew it would be dark soon, and she wanted to get back before the teacher sent out a search party.

"Hime, it's not going to be light out much longer. Are you okay to walk back, or do you want me to carry you?" Teru said, hitching up her backpack.

"I don't need you to carry me," Hime sniffed. "I'm not a child." Despite her declaration, Hime made no move to get up.

"The teacher said there's going to be ice cream waiting for us when we get back."

Hime stuck her arms straight out. "Up." Teru had known about Hime's sweet tooth for a long as she's known Hime and the rest of her teeth. Whether it was ice cream, milkshakes, or parfaits, she was a glutton for cold sweets. Teru wondered where she put it all, because it certainly didn't go to her chest.

Teru wrapped her arms around Hime's waist and lifted her over her shoulder. "I saw this on TV," Teru said. "I think it's called the fireman's carry." Teru's thighs bulged with the strain.

"Idiot, I'm upside down! I'm gonna pass out!" Hime squirmed around, while beating her fists against Teru's legs. Teru quickly placed her petulant package back down before she dropped her.

"Sorry, sorry!" Teru said. Maybe copying something she saw on a wrestling show wasn't the smartest move.

"Just… hold me in your arms, I guess." Hime straightened out her back and stuck her legs out. Teru put her one hand under Hime's knees and the other on the small of her back and lifted her into the air. Despite her petite size, adolescent humans are still pretty heavy, and Teru was grateful that Hime supported herself by wrapping her arms around Teru's neck. Teru could feel the curve of Hime's spine through her damp clothes. The sharp smell of sweat drifted up from Hime's skin, tickling Teru's nostrils.

"Geez, you're soaked through. Make sure you take a cold shower when you get back, ok?" Teru said. Hime grunted in reply, then rested her head on Teru's shoulder.

Teru's head was in the clouds at being able to princess carry her best friend and crush. So much so, that she didn't notice a low-hanging branch until it scraped against her cheek, causing a small gash. She could feel the hot wetness seep down her jawbone, but with her hands full, she couldn't wipe it off.

"Sorry, Hime, I think I bled on you - Ah!" Teru stopped in her tracks as Hime pulled herself higher up Teru's body, until her lips made contact with the wound. Teru could feel a gentle suction against her skin, causing the blood to flow freely. 

"Hime, wait! I really don't think that that's sanitary!" Like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Hime froze in place with her nose buried in Teru's cheek. Then, Teru felt her load sheepishly settle back into her arms.

"Sorry, I just… read somewhere that saliva is a disinfectant, I think." 

"I'm pretty sure everyone's mouth is filled with germs. I do appreciate it, but I'll take care of it when we get back to camp, ok?" Teru said. She heard the rumbling of someone's tummy. It wasn't her own, since she was sure to pack extra granola. Thankfully, there were soon at the trailhead, where Teru put Hime back on her feet. After declining many girls' demands to be carried in kind, the group made their way back to the campground. A girl informed Teru that they were all out of ice cream, in between chomps of a popsicle. Visibly crushed, Hime skulked off towards the showers. Teru had to run back to the dorm to grab a change of clothes for both of them, before running after Hime. She grabbed Hime's sweaty panties from the wicker clothes basket and rubbed them all over her face before she jumped into a shower stall, cursing the fact that the partitions meant all she could see of Hime's naked body was her bare feet.

After bathing and eating, Hime had a little color back in her cheeks. The girls assigned to their dorm room were busy playing a card game at the end of the day. When it was getting close to lights out, Teru announced that she had to go answer the call of nature. She grabbed a brightly-colored pack of pads from her bag and headed to the bathroom. The harsh fluorescent lights buzzed overhead like a swarm of trapped, angry insects. Bending over the sink, Teru strained her ears. Just as she suspected, she heard the quiet patter of shoes on the tile floor. Walking on the balls of her feet, she approached the doorway. A ninety-degree bend in the wall separated the entranceway from the bathroom proper. Teru waited at the end of the bend, muscles tense and ready. She heard the creak of the door, and followed the intruder's creep across the floor until it nearly reached her toes. Just as the person came into view, Teru slammed her hand into the opposite wall in a classic kabedon. Hime's eyes went wide, and she shrank against the wall like a thief caught in a spotlight.

"What are you doing? I just have to pee, you perv," Hime said, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Did you follow me here because you thought I was on my period?" Teru was physically larger than Hime, and she didn't enjoy frightening her friend like this, but she wanted answers.

"You mean you're not? Ugh, I knew I couldn't smell it." Hime clucked her tongue. Now it was Teru's turn to look embarrassed. "It smells that bad? No way…"

"No, that's… just something that I can do. Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Hime ducked under Teru's arm and turned the handle of the faucet. The sound of the splashing water gave them a bit of privacy from prying ears.

"Is it about why you've been acting strange ever since we hit puberty?" Teru asked, softening the tone of her voice.

"Yeah. My mom says it's something that runs in the family, that they don't talk about unless the daughters start to show signs around the time they become teenagers," Hime explained, her voice hardly audible over the sound of the running water. "One day, a couple years ago, my mom cut her finger while she was chopping vegetables. The sight of her blood made me hungry, like I hadn't eaten in days. I kind of blacked out, and before I realized it, I was sucking on her finger. I felt ashamed, so I ran up to my room. My mom came up and explained everything, though. She's not the same way, but her mother was, so she's familiar with it." Hime's hand began to tremble slightly. Teru held it in her own, glad that Hime was confiding in her.

"So, will you die if you don't drink any for a while?"

"No, it acts like a mood stabilizer, I guess. Without it, I just get aggravated and moody."

"More than usual?"

Hime just answered this with a glare. Her piercing eyes really made her look royally pissed off when she tried.

"Sorry, that was a joke," Teru said, chucking awkwardly. "So, that night I slept over, that wasn't a dream, was it?"

"What?! You were awake for that? I spat in your mouth!" Hime's face turned bright red, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Yeah, what was that about? It was so cold. I couldn't move, but I was still conscious."

"My mom says it's some kind of paralytic saliva that I can make. I could smell that it was your time of the month, so I thought I could get away with it without you knowing. I should've trusted you, and asked for your consent. I'm sorry." Hime looked genuinely remorseful. She looked down at her feet. her eyes hidden by her bangs. Teru lifted Hime's chin with a finger, gazing deep into her eyes. Hime's lips parted slightly, and Teru got a taste of something ever so sweet as they kissed. Teru was glad that Hime was receptive, because after a moment's hesitation, she began to move her lips in sync with Teru's. Teru slid her fingers through her friend's silky-soft hair, while Hime squeezed the palm of Teru's other hand. When they separated, a strand of saliva danced in the air before breaking into droplets under the buzzing lights.

"So… now you have my backstory," Hime said. "What about you? Why have you been acting so weird around me lately?"

"Oh, I'm gay."

"What?! No, I guess that does make sense. You have calves the size of grapefruits, after all."

"Harsh." Besides, it's not that she asked for all the confession letters that budding girls kept stuffing in her locker. "But I've had feelings for you for as long as I've had feelings at all. Also… what you did that night makes you my first."

"I wouldn't have done that to anyone but you, Teru." Teru found being the sole target of nonconsensual cunnilingus was kinda hot.

"So, are you still hungry? For blood, I mean."

"I can wait until the next time you're ready, if you're still willing to let me," Hime said, still looking a bit under the weather.

"We can do it now." Teru took off her t-shirt. "Can you use a knife, or do you want to bite me?"

Hime ran a finger along the prominent muscle connecting Teru's neck and shoulder. "I think my teeth can break the skin," she said. "But let's disinfect the area first."

Hime lifted the first aid kit from its home on the wall and took out a prepackaged alcohol swab. After washing her hands, she tore off the strip and extracted the swab. The swab felt cold against Teru's skin, and it reminded her of getting a shot.

Hime pressed herself close to Teru's body. "Let me know if this hurts too much and we'll stop," Hime said.

"It's fine. If I can help you like this, then I'm happy," Teru held on to Hime's hips for support as Hime leaned forward. Teru felt her friend's warm breath against her skin, followed by dampness as teeth found purchase. A sudden jolt of pain caused Teru's breath to hitch in her throat when Hime's jaw clamped down and her fang-like incisors broke the skin. Teru grit her teeth and bore the pain, for the sake of her friend. She felt the blood bubbling up from the wound, and the sensation of the tip of Hime's tongue sliding under the skin. 

After Hime fed for a couple of minutes, she pulled herself away. She tried wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, but only succeeded in leaving a red smear across her china-white cheeks. Teru's blood made a rather erotic lipstick on Hime's face, and when they kissed, Teru could taste the coppery flavor of her own life force in her friend's mouth. She realized that on the fateful night she slept over Hime’s house, her egg was digesting in her friend’s belly, along with her dinner and the ice cream they ate for dessert.

"So… do you want to go steady?" Hime said, her cheeks now blushing a healthy color.

"Well, if I said I would give my life for you, then I guess I already have, huh? Just don't hock a loogie in my mouth again, ok?"

Hime nodded, then put a bandage on Teru's shoulder. Her t-shirt covered it up, but if anyone asked, she'd say it was a bug bite, which was half true.

"Did you ever drink your mom's period blood?" Teru asked, while Hime cleaned herself up.

"Ew, no! She just pricks her finger."

Hime and her tomboy cattle spent so long in the bathroom that the rest of the girls in their class had already laid out their futons on the floor of the dorm. The only available real estate was tucked in the very corner of the room, up against the closet. It was barely enough room for a girl of Hime's size to lay on her back without rubbing elbows with her neighbor; trying to fit Teru and her six-pack abs in there as well would be like trying to squeeze a horse into a can of sardines with all the little fishes. Still, they grabbed their roll and stepped over snoozing girls the best they could. Hime got in first, facing the wall. Teru sidled in after, squeezing herself between two bodies life a girl sandwich. She wasn't quite sure what to do with her arms until Hime lifted her midsection slightly, allowing Teru to slide her arm underneath. They cuddled in that position, sharing a single futon. 

Teru finally got to sleep together with her crush, but the heat of all the girls packed together in one room without A/C made it unbearable. Missing out on ice cream didn't help matters, either. She tried to imagine herself smothered by gallons of cold ice cream, sugary goodness covering her naked body. At some point she began dreaming, and she swam through the creamy dessert like she was in a pool. She picked up a chocolate chip the size of her head and happily bit into it. Suddenly, she felt her stomach lurch as she found herself rising into the air, covered by a layer of ice cream. Wiping her eyes clear, she saw she was now sitting on a spoon the size of a waterbed. Hime's head and shoulders appeared out of the mist, and Teru saw that the ice cream glutton herself was holding the spoon. Teru's muscles were numb from the cold, and she couldn't dive off the spoon before she passed between Hime's lips. When the spoon withdrew, Teru was engulfed in humid darkness, inside of Hime's mouth. She lay spread-eagle in the tongue, and the ice cream around her quickly dissolved into a thick mush. Hime's tongue licked Teru's entire body. The tip wriggled its way between her thighs, knobby taste buds rubbing against her clit as her back pressed up against Hime's front teeth. The tongue centered Teru onto its undulating surface, and she saw the dangling uvula rise before being unceremoniously dropped down the throat. A crushing pressure engulfed Teru from all sides, and she suddenly realized she had to pee. When she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the campground dorm room, fully uneaten but with a bladder ready for burst. During the night, Hime had rolled on top of her, putting a painful amount of force on Teru’s crotch. Hime’s face was resting on Teru’s breasts, a bit of drool making her boobs damp. One of the other girls took a picture of the couple before scampering off to breakfast. After shaking Hime awake and taking care of business, Teru joined her girlfriend for some real food.


End file.
